To establish a communication session with a wireless access network, a user operates a wireless communication device to communicate in a wireless protocol with a wireless access node. Once the communication session is established, the wireless communication device enters into an active mode in order to send and receive information during a data session. In particular, the wireless communication device operating in active mode exchanges user communications with other systems and communication networks in order to provide a communication service, such as voice communications, streaming media, or some other data session over the Internet.
To conserve battery power, a wireless communication device may enter into an idle mode when not actively receiving application data. In idle mode, the wireless communication device does not remain registered with the serving base station and releases all network resources. By deregistering from the base station, idle mode removes the wireless communication device's active requirement to perform handover procedures between base stations. The wireless communication device becomes periodically available to receive downlink broadcast traffic messages without registration at a specific base station. If the idle wireless device detects pending traffic at the network, the device must again register with a base station to receive such data. This re-registration process can add significant delay and signaling overhead to reconnect the wireless device to the network prior to receiving the pending traffic.
Overview
A method of operating a Long Term Evolution (LTE) Serving Gateway (S-GW) to indicate mode transitions of a wireless communication device is disclosed. The method comprises establishing a default bearer between the LTE S-GW and an LTE Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW) for the wireless communication device. The method further comprises establishing a bearer channel between an LTE access node and the LTE S-GW and exchanging data over the bearer channel responsive to the wireless communication device entering an active mode. The method further comprises releasing the bearer channel between the LTE access node and the LTE S-GW responsive to the wireless communication device entering an idle mode. The method further comprises generating mode transition records indicating idle-to-active mode transitions and indicating active-to-idle mode transitions of the wireless communication device. The method further comprises transferring the mode transition records.
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) Serving Gateway (S-GW) to indicate mode transitions of a wireless communication device comprises a communication transceiver and a processing system. The communication transceiver is configured to establish a default bearer between the LTE S-GW and an LTE Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW) for the wireless communication device, establish a bearer channel between an LTE access node and the LTE S-GW, and exchange data over the bearer channel responsive to the wireless communication device entering an active mode. The processing system is configured to release the bearer channel between the LTE access node and the LTE S-GW responsive to the wireless communication device entering an idle mode, generate mode transition records indicating idle-to-active mode transitions and indicating active-to-idle mode transitions of the wireless communication device, and direct the communication transceiver to transfer the mode transition records.
A computer apparatus to operate a Long Term Evolution (LTE) Serving Gateway (S-GW) to indicate mode transitions of a wireless communication device comprises software instructions and at least one non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing the software instructions. The software instructions are configured, when executed by the LTE S-GW, to direct the LTE S-GW to establish a default bearer between the LTE S-GW and an LTE Packet Data Network Gateway (P-GW) for the wireless communication device, establish a bearer channel between an LTE access node and the LTE S-GW and exchange data over the bearer channel responsive to the wireless communication device entering an active mode. The software instructions are further configured to direct the LTE S-GW to release the bearer channel between the LTE access node and the LTE S-GW responsive to the wireless communication device entering an idle mode. The software instructions are further configured to direct the LTE S-GW to generate mode transition records indicating idle-to-active mode transitions and indicating active-to-idle mode transitions of the wireless communication device, and transfer the mode transition records.